Silly Logan
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Logan was seen as the smart one of BTR. The press made him look like he was serious all the time, but the guys knew differently. They knew Logan was just as insane as them. 4 times Logan has taken the guys on his crazy "Logan Adventures". No slash!


**Gah, I know I said I'd write one of those 4 stories next, but I'm just feeling sad and I only have half an hour to write, and I really wanted to write this, so yep, here it is. The tittles are the same as they were when I created them at 4 a.m., just so you know.**

* * *

><p>Logan was seen as the smart one of BTR. The press made him look like he was serious all the time, but the guys knew differently. They knew he wasn't all about the books all the time. Logan was just as insane as the rest of them, he was just better at keeping it under control. But, when Logan did decided to take the guys on one of his own little "Logan Adventures", which were usually small, and sometimes serious, but they still had a lot of fun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>1: Random Dancing.<em>

Logan got up early one morning feeling really happy. He just had a feeling it was going to be a good day and he couldn't wait to get up. He climbed out of bed quickly, grabbed some day clothes, and ran towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once Logan was all set for the day, he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, a spring in his step.

As Logan stirred the pancake batter, he started humming. When he poured the batter onto the pan, he found himself singing, and as he put the pancake onto a plate to start making a stack, he found himself dancing.

Logan poured more batter into the pan before taking a step back and spinning, singing and dancing. "I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes. I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight. I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solo. I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine-"

"Logan?"

Logan stopped singing but kept his hips swaying in the beat of the song he had been singing. "Morning James." James was always was always up early too, in order to get to the bathroom to fix his hair without bothering other people who needed to get in.

James chuckled. "What are you doing?" He asked a smirk showing.

Logan shrugged before doing a spin. "Singing 'Riding Solo', dancing around the kitchen, making pancakes. Wanna help?" He stuck his hand out for James to take.

James stared at Logan's hand for a second, before laughing and shaking his head. "You are so…_weird _sometimes."

Logan laughed. "If I wasn't weird, you would have a lot less fun." As if to prove his point, Logan wiggled his fingers, still waiting for James to grab it.

"So true." James said and grabbed Logan's hand. Logan quickly pulled him close and put one hand on James hip. James didn't question it, because the boys did strange things like it all the time. Logan kept a firm grip on James hands as he leaned sideways, pulling James with him. James chuckled as they repeated the movement several times, the two boys just laughing the whole time.

Soon a beeping made the two boys jump apart. Logan turned around to see a small fire on the stove. "Oh no, pancake down!" He ran and pulled the pan off the stove before tossing it in the sink and turning on the water, quickly putting out the fire. "Poor pancake, it was so young."

James laughed. "Have you and Carlos traded personalities or something?"

Logan laughed and finished washing off the pan to continue his pancake making, James helping and both randomly singing, dancing, and laughing.

* * *

><p><em>2: Finger People.<em>

Logan stared at the TV, completely bored. He tapped his fingers against the side of the couch a few times before looking at them. He tapped them a few more times, an idea forming in his mind.

As if sensing Logan's idea, Mrs. Knight walked through the living room. "Hey Mama Knight, do you know where the markers are and can I borrow your nail polish?"

Mrs. Knight turned slowly and looked at him. "I'm going to ask 'Why?' this time. So, why?"

Logan lifted his hand up and stared at it. "I'm gonna make people."

Mrs. Knight's look only went from motherly questioning to concerned confusion. "Why do I ask? I'll get them."

An hour later, Carlos walked into the living room after a trip to the pool. He was met by a strange site before him. "Uh, Logan, what are you doing?"

Logan was sitting at the kitchen counter, a pile of markers and nail polish next to him. He had both his hands on the table, his fingers touching the table top and flicking at each other. He looked up and smiled. "I'm making my finger people kung-fu fight. Wanna play?" He raised his hands to show an upside down person, with his fingernails painted to look like shoes, and his hand had the outline of a t-shirt and pants on it, eyes, mouth, and nose drawn on his wrist.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

Logan nodded. "Yep. It's fun. Come sit; let me draw a little person on your hand."

Carlos laughed and went to sit down next to Logan. Logan grabbed one of his hands and started drawing.

* * *

><p><em>3: Mission: Chocolate.<em>

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the living room. It was about 2 a.m., but both boys were still wide awake. They had had the day off that day, so the boys took that as there chance to sleep in. Well, sleeping in meant staying up later, so that's what they were doing.

They were watching "The Polar Express" which was Logan's favorite Christmas movie. It was nearing the end and Kendall, who had gotten kind of bored, was more watching Logan, who was watching it happily. The smart boy would randomly point out small details, always making Kendall smile at his enthusiasm.

As the credits began to roll, Logan moved so he was facing Kendall. "How much trouble do you think we'd get in if we went down to the lobby right now?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Depends, why do you want to go to the lobby?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm craving one of those 3 Musketeers bars."

Kendall looked at his wrist as if checking the time, even though he didn't have a watch on. "I dunno Logie, it's getting pretty late. We should probably go to bed." Kendall looked back at Logan, a smirk on his face.

Logan crossed his arms and thought for a second. "You go to bed Mr. Take-a-chance-and-go-big-time; I'm going to the lobby to get some chocolate." Logan stood up and made his way towards the door, Kendall soon following.

"You make it sound like it's a mission." Kendall said as the quietly crept out into the hallway.

"Dude, it's chocolate, of course it's a mission." Logan said, sticking his tongue out.

"You do love your chocolate." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and the two boys continued their journey to the lobby, taking the stairs instead of the elevator as a safety precaution. They enter the lobby and quickly made their way to the vending machine. Logan pulled out a dollar and put it into the machine and pressing the needed buttons. The machine soon dropped his candy bar and Logan grabbed it, then the two boys sprinted back to the stairs.

Once inside the staircase, Logan opened his candy and started eating it as the two made their way back up the stairs. "Want some?" Logan asked, about halfway through the candy.

Kendall looked at it for a second. "Sure." He took the candy from Logan, taking a quick bite, then handing it back to Logan. "You know," Kendall said as he ate the candy, "I can see why you wanted to do this so badly. It's good chocolate."

Logan nodded and finished off his candy bar.

* * *

><p><em>4: Unique Weapons.<em> **(Takes place back in Minnesota!)**

"Uhhh Kendall, there are big football players coming our way." Carlos said as he, Kendall, James, and Logan made their way down the school hallway after hockey practice.

Kendall looked up from his phone. Indeed, w big football players were heading there way and it looked like the 4 small boys were there destination. "Crap."

They had already been through a few fights with the football players. The football players hated them because the hockey team rocked and the football team sucked. But the four teenagers always held their ground.

Which is why Kendall was surprised when he saw Logan turn around and run, quickly turning into one of the other hallways. "Double crap."

"Awww, one of the little ice ballerinas are scared of us." One of the football players said once they were close enough.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, because it's much more fun to do this." The other one said before giving Kendall a hard shove into the lockers. The other guy pushed Carlos and James next to him, and all three boys were on the ground.

That's when the crazy broke out.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a paper plate came flying and hit one of the football players in the head. "What the?" He asked, turning around.

It was an odd sight of sorts. Logan was standing in the middle of the hallway, his hockey helmet placed on his head, a stack of paper plates in one hand, and a spatula in the other. "If you think that's fun, then you're about to see real fun." Logan said, before throwing another paper plate and nailing the same football player in the face.

"Oh, you're going to regret that." The football player said before running at Logan. Logan just walked towards him, his friends watching in shock the whole time. Once Logan was close enough, he side stepped after smacking the football player in the face with his spatula. He then delivered a quick blow with his weapon to the back of the knee, causing the larger teen to double over. Logan kicked him, and the boy fell flat on his face.

Logan turned to the other teen, holding up his spatula like a sword and his paper plates like a shield. "You want a piece of this?"

The standing football player glared at Logan, before walking over towards his buddy and helping him up. "Be glad we don't have the time to deal with this nonsense, or we'd beat you silly." He said, before he and the other player walked away. Once they were a couple feet away, Logan threw another paper plate, just for good measure.

Logan wasn't sure whether it hit though, because he had already turned around and was making his way to his friends, who were still on the ground. "You guys okay?" He asked.

The three boys looked at him, blinked, and then started laughing. "Dude, that was awesome!" James said.

"Did you see their faces when he hit them with the plate?" Carlos asked. All four boys started laughing then.

Once the laughing ceased, Kendall looked at Logan. "Dude, why did you have a spatula and paper plates in you hockey bag?"

Logan twirled his spatula in his hand. "Because, with you guys you never know when you might need them. And, as we just found out, they make pretty wicked weapons."

* * *

><p><strong>This story started off with 10 things Logan did, and now it's down to 3? What happened? Oh well.<strong>

**So, yeah, I feel like there aren't enough stories on here where Logan is just being silly. Yeah, he may be the brains, but that doesn't mean he can't be crazy from time to time. (I still LOVE all the stories though! Don't doubt!)**

**So, yeah, I may add more chapters, you know, more Logan randomness, but I dunno. What do you think?**

**Anyway, go to my page and vote for which story you want me to post next! I've decided voting ends on Christmas!**

**Happy Early Holidays!**

**-Saun**


End file.
